


I Won't Give Up On You

by DMe_385



Category: New Girl
Genre: Disability, Disabled Character, Drama & Romance, F/M, Physical Disability, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMe_385/pseuds/DMe_385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winston and Aly are now dating and then tragedy strikes. Will they manage to continue their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Give Up On You

I Won’t Give Up On You-Chapter 2

  
Winston cried during his drive back to the apartment. He was shaken by what Aly said.

As he entered the apartment, Jess and Nick were eating dinner.

Nick said, “Hey Winston? I thought you would still be at the hospital.”

Winston looked at his friends with a sad face and unsure of what to say. Jess saw the sad look right away.

“What’s wrong Winston? Is Aly ok” Jess asked.

“I went to see Aly and she wasn’t in a good mood. She asked me if I really wanted to be with her and said I said yes. She told me that she doesn’t want to be a burden and she told me to leave. I didn't want .” He said with a tear going down his cheek.

Jess went over and put her arm around Winston and said, “She is going through a lot emotionally and physically. Maybe she isn’t thinking straight.It could be that she needs time alone”

“I know things are tough for her. But I care about her and want to continue this relationship. I know I can’t force it especially if she doesn’t want to burden me.” Winston said.

Jess and Nick both glanced each other and both wanted to magically help their friend.

Jess said, “Maybe Cece and I can go over and visit her and let her know that you love her and the guys can tell her about how loyal you are to all of us.”

Winston said, “That would be a good thing to try.”

* * *

 

A few days went by. Winston called Aly’s parents daily for updates and sent her text messages saying that he was thinking of her and loved her. She didn't reply to him.

It was Friday evening when Jess and Cece were entering the rehab wing of the hospital. Jess carried a grocery bag of snack foods. Cece brought DVDs and her laptop so the they could watch movies with Aly.

Both were nervous, but were trying to focus on the positives of helping Aly.

As they entered the room, they say that Aly was in an up potion in the bed. The TV was on in the room, but it appeared she wasn’t paying attention.

Jess in a voice said, “Hi Aly, are you ready for girls night?”

“Yeah I guess.” Aly said with annoyed tone.

Cece went over to her bedside and gently hugged her and glanced at Aly’s nails.

She then asked Aly, “How about I paint your nails? Just because you’re stuck here. Doesn’t mean you have to be so plain.”

Aly said, “Sure, go ahead knock yourself out.”

Jess smiled as she saw Cece pull out a bottle of nail polish from her purse. She then saw a wheelchair in the corner of the room.

“Have you gotten out of bed?” Jess asked Aly.

“Yeah, a few times. The therapists want my legs to get circulation and eventually I’ll be learning to push myself in a customized chair. “ The injured woman said.

Aly looked down at Cece’s work on her nails. Cece was painting her nails a light red color. She smiled at Cece even though she still wasn’t in a great mood.

She looked at Jess and said, “How is Winston doing? He keeps texting me. I want him to move on from me.”

“He is doing ok. Winston is a loyal friend and he cares deeply about people.” Jess said.

“He’ll get hurt if he stays with me. I will never be able to walk again or can’t feel anything down there. Winston deserves a woman that is whole and won't be a burden on him”

Jess and Cece didn’t know how to respond and they had previously wondered about how the injury was going to affect Aly’s sex life.

Aly then angrily said, “Why are you two even here?”

“We care about you and Winston. You are a wonderful strong woman Aly. You are a great cop and many people have praised you for protecting that little boy.” Cece said.

“I was a cop. I can’t go back to that anymore. I’m not strong anymore and it will be awhile before I can actually take care of myself. Even after I leave this place, nothing will be normal. I’ll be pissing in damn catheter bags and having people stare at me, “the poor cripple.” Aly said in a angry tone before crying.

Jess and Cece got very close and hugged her gently. Jess rubbed her hand out over Alys shoulder.

“Look Aly, you have a lot to deal with. I can’t imagine what it is like for you. But you have people who love and care about you. Winston is one of those people and he will do right by you. Give him a chance.” Jess said.

Aly didn’t respond right away. She wiped her tears.

After Cece and Jess saw that Aly calmed down, they suggested they watch a movie in hopes of getting Aly to think about other things. They figured she needed a break from worrying about her future and Winston.

The friends watched a comedy and Aly several times.

As the two visitors were leaving, Aly said, “Thank you both for coming over. I know we aren’t the closest friends. It was good that you two were here. I’m sorry for the outburst earlier.”

Jess responded, “Don’t apologize. You needed that outburst and it’s good to be angry sometimes. We all want you to do well Aly.”

Aly nodded and smiled as the other two women headed out of the room. She thought about Winston and felt bad for sending him away days before. She pulled out her phone and sent a text that read, “I’m sorry Winston about pushing you away. Please come tomorrow so we can talk.”

* * *

 

The next morning at the apartment, the friends were eating breakfast. Winston was in good mood due to the text that he had received from Aly. He and the guys learned about how the girls night went with Cece and Jess.

Schmidt said, “We should all go with you to the hospital and show Aly that we are behind you.”

A few hours later, the five friends were approaching Aly’s room. Aly was sitting in a wheelchair that the therapists put her in. She was reading one of the several books that her mother brought her the day before. She was wearing sweatpants and an LAPD t-shirt. Slippers were put on her paralyzed feet to keep them warm. 

She heard the sound of Winston and his friends and smiled.

The friends came in all greeted her.

Winston came over and kissed her on the forehead and said, “It’s so good to see you out of the bed. Maybe I could wheel you somewhere later to talk.”

Aly responded, “That would be nice.”

Aly asked the group of friends about what was going on in their own lives. Each told her about their jobs, TV shows, and movies that they had seen.

Schmidt kindly asked her, “So, when will you be heading home?”

“The therapists and doctors are thinking maybe two or three months. The customized wheelchair is arriving on Monday and I will start more intense physical therapy and then occupational therapy. I’ll probably move back in with my parents for awhile. The occupational therapist thinks it would be best that I’m in a house instead of my apartment. My parents’ house won’t be completely ideal. Most homes and apartments aren’t accessible, I’ll have to learn new methods of doing things before I can find an accessible apartment.” Aly said.

New worries were starting to flood Winston’s head after hearing what Aly had just said. He began to worry about Aly not being to reach things in her home or at places like the grocery store.

Winston said, “Your parents’ house is a two story right?”

“It is. But dad has a downstairs office that will be my makeshift bedroom. It will be ok for awhile. Luckily the house has hardwood floors and I won't have to worry about a wheelchair tearing up carpet. ” Aly said.

* * *

 

Two hours later, Winston was pushing Aly to an empty waiting room so they could talk. The rest of the gang was getting lunch from a hospital sandwich shop.

Winston parked Aly’s chair and sat across from her.

“I’m sorry again Winston about the other day. I was so angry and part of me still has some anger. I shouldn't  have been so cruel to you. You were trying to help me and I know that you are very loyal to all of your friends.”

Winston said, “They’re your friends too. They all like you and think you are good for me. You don't have to apologize to me. If the roles were reversed, I think I might be angry at being paralyzed and unsure of my future. Whatever emotions come to you, you have to feel and express them. You're entitled to that”

Aly slightly smiled, “We all need to be realistic. There probably won’t be a miracle that makes me walk again. Living in a wheelchair is always going to be tough and it’s going to be hard for my parents when I go home. I just want you to know what you’re getting into Winston.”

“I have worries too about how things will be for you. I didn’t really think about housing or accessibility. Maybe the police association can help you out.” Winston said.

“My dad has talked with them. Since I was injured in line of duty, some non-profit organizations and government assistance agencies will help me with some things. It’s too early to tell what they can help with.”

Aly then decided to talk about a delicate subject. She reach out and took one of Winston’s hands.

“There are other things that will be difficult and those things are sex related. Things won’t be normal there again. I don’t want that to be difficult for you Winston.”

“I’ll learn to adapt to whatever you need now that your body is different.” Winston said.

She nodded and then said, “I’ll understand if after awhile you want out.”

He responded, “I want to at least try and continue our relationship. I won’t give up on you.”

Aly said, “Pull your chair closer to me.”

Winston did so and then Aly leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth.


End file.
